You're Where I Belong
by ishime
Summary: Recueil d'OS MasaGen. OS I : des inconvénients des sous-entendus. OS II : ce qui se cache derrière la hiérarchie. OS III : pourquoi Yoshimori n'égalera jamais son frère. OS IV : ça, Yoshimori ne s'en remettra pas avant longtemps.
1. OS I : Incompréhension

**OS I :  
Incompréhension**

**Rating: **PG pour shonen-ai  
**Disclaimer:** Kekkaishi et ses personnages appartiennent à Yellow Tanabe, pas à moi.  
**Notes : **  
Cette fic est une extrapolation de fan yaoiste sur un dialogue du tome 6, donc les répliques proviennent du manga d'origine. Elle a été postée le 7 mars 2007 sur la communauté 31 jours de livejournal, pour le thème "pourquoi".

oOo

"Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?"

Gen fixe son téléphone d'un air absent.  
Maître Masamori lui a raccroché au nez... ?  
Ce doit être une façon de lui rappeler sa place... Il est vrai qu'il a fini par prendre l'habitude d'abuser de sa patience. La partie la moins rationnelle de son esprit s'écrie que ce n'est pas habituel de la part de maître Masamori, qu'en général, maître Masamori se contente de dire les choses, de son ton calme et apaisant, un sourire patient aux lèvres.  
Il s'apprête à ranger l'appareil quand la sonnerie retentit de nouveau.

Il est soulagé d'entendre maître Masamori déclarer, comme si de rien n'était, que "ça a coupé".  
Il n'entend pas consciemment ce que maître Masamori lui dit. Il comprend juste qu'il doit répéter sa dernière phrase.  
"Je me demande..."  
Il marque une légère hésitation, puis se jette à l'eau.  
"Pourquoi vous m'avez envoyé au domaine Karasumori..."

Une question qui n'a pas lieu d'être, et qui en cache bien d'autres, plus inconvenantes encore.  
Le sens le plus logique de sa phrase serait sans doute _pourquoi envoyer quelqu'un là-bas_ ? Cependant il sait très bien que maître Masamori ne répondrait pas à cela. Il n'est que son subalterne, et trop peu gradé ou expérimenté pour qu'on lui confie les tenants et aboutissants de ses missions. La Guilde sait protéger ses secrets, et si patient qu'il soit, maître Masamori ne briserait pas une règle aussi élémentaire juste à cause de lui.  
_Pourquoi assister votre frère ?_ Mais maintenant qu'il a vu de ses propres yeux Yoshimori, cette question est absurde. Ce garçon est médiocre, tout simplement. La Guilde ne l'aurait pas gardé plus de trois jours, à supposer même qu'elle l'ait accepté. Il se demande même s'il est vraiment le frère de maître Masamori, toujours si calme et si fort...  
_Pourquoi ne pas y aller vous-même ?_ A cette question non plus, il n'espère pas de réponse. Maître Masamori ne lui a pour ainsi dire jamais rien dévoilé de sa vie privée, et il s'est efforcé de respecter ce silence, même s'il ne peut s'empêcher d'être curieux à ce sujet.  
Ensuite viennent les questions plus douloureuses, celles qui s'accompagnent d'amertume et de découragement.  
_Pourquoi moi, si peu adaptable ou sûr comparé à un kekkaishi ?  
Pourquoi m'avoir éloigné de la Guilde, alors que j'ai tant besoin d'être surveillé ? _  
A ces questions peut-être, maître Masamori daignera répondre. Il a honte de devoir l'admettre devant maître Masamori, à qui il doit tant, mais il ne parvient pas toujours à calmer ses angoisses seul. Son pouvoir est dangereux, il le sait. Par moments, il a l'impression de transporter une véritable bombe à retardement à l'intérieur de son corps. Certes, il a été formé pour pouvoir rester au domaine Karasumori sans perdre le contrôle de lui-même... Certes, mais...  
Et puis il y a la dernière question, probablement la plus déplacée de toutes, et sans aucun doute la plus sincère.  
_Pourquoi m'avoir éloigné de vous ? _

Maître Masamori reste silencieux pendant un certain temps.  
Gen attend, en silence lui aussi, et les muscles de son dos se contractent petit à petit. Il sait que maître Masamori ne peut pas le voir, puisqu'ils parlent au téléphone, mais la force de l'habitude est trop grande. Il réprime son envie de s'agiter et s'oblige à rester assis, l'air parfaitement calme.

Finalement, la réponse de maître Masamori est aussi laconique et sibylline qu'à l'accoutumée.  
"J'ai pensé que Yoshimori et toi... Formeriez une bonne équipe."

Quand il raccroche pour de bon, la première réaction de Gen est de se demander si maître Masamori a réellement saisi le sens de ses paroles. Après tout, l'inconvénient principal des sous-entendus, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas toujours faciles à comprendre.  
Il range son téléphone et, brusquement, se reprend. Bien sûr que maître Masamori a compris ce qu'il osait lui demander. Il avait probablement deviné ses intentions avant même qu'il ne formule sa question. Il a juste décidé, une fois de plus, de pardonner généreusement son ingérence.

Une aura démoniaque vient l'arracher à ses réflexions.  
Il se lève et quitte le toit sur lequel il était assis pour se lancer à la recherche de l'intrus et l'éliminer.  
S'il remplit parfaitement sa mission, peut-être parviendra-t-il à faire oublier sa faute à maître Masamori ?


	2. OS II & III : Hiérarchie, Magicien

**OS II :  
Hiérarchie**

**Rating : **PG pour shonen-ai  
**Disclaimer :** Kekkaishi et ses personnages appartiennent à Yellow Tanabe, pas à moi.  
**Notes : **  
Cette fic a été écrite pour drakys, lors d'un meme d'écriture.

oOo

Depuis son arrivée, Masamori ne cesse de transformer les règles, de les adapter à ce qu'il pense être meilleur. Masamori est aussi exigeant que les autres supérieurs de la Guilde, mais il y a toujours quelque chose, dans son attitude, pour tempérer ses remontrances, pour faire sentir les compliments qu'il ne prononce pas à haute voix. Par sa force et son calme, il a gagné l'estime de tous ses subordonnés ; par sa générosité et sa compréhension, il s'en est fait aimer.

Dans la Guilde, la hiérarchie n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut se permettre de prendre à la légère.

Masamori se soucie peu des usages, des rapports hiérarchiques. Pour lui, la hiérarchie de la Guilde est accessoire. En réalité, seuls comptent ceux qu'il peut appeler ses alliés. Et malgré, ou peut-être justement à cause de ça, il est monté en grade plus rapidement que n'importe qui.

Masamori est toujours un peu gêné par la dévotion d'un subordonné. L'attitude de Gen est particulièrement perturbante pour lui. Il se demande toujours ce que pense ce garçon ; bien sûr Gen ne lui a jamais caché aucun _fait_, mais les sentiments sont pour eux deux un sujet tabou.

Ce qui n'empêche pas Masamori de sentir que leur rapport hiérarchique ne représente pas grand chose d'autre qu'un vague prétexte pour le semi-yokai.  
Pour cacher quoi, voilà ce qu'il ne peut pas - ou ne veut pas - comprendre.

oOo

**OS III :  
Magicien**

**Rating : **PG  
**Disclaimer : **Kekkaishi et ses personnages appartiennent à Yellow Tanabe, pas à moi.  
**Notes : **  
Cette fic a été postée le 18 mars 2007 sur la communauté 31 jours, pour le thème magicien. Elle se situe peu de temps après l'arrivée de Gen à Karasumori, quand il ne connait pas encore bien Yoshimori.

oOo

Maître Masamori est un kekkaishi, ce qui est déjà rare en soi, mais en plus il est particulièrement doué pour contrôler ses pouvoirs. Il maîtrise des techniques autrement plus ardues que les simples kekkai, dont il peut modifier la forme, l'épaisseur, la consistance, le nombre sans effort particulier. Il est toujours calme et souvent souriant avec ses hommes, qu'il est le seul à avoir jamais complimentés ; son sang-froid est quasi légendaire parmi les veilleurs. Il est aussi intelligent que réfléchi, calculateur parfois, mais jamais inutilement cruel.  
Cet homme a tout pour faire de lui un bon dirigeant. Ce n'est pas un hasard s'il est devenu membre du conseil des douze !

En fréquentant Yoshimori et en observant la famille Yukimura, Gen a bien vu que la préférence du vieux allait au plus jeune des deux frères. Il ne comprend pas, vraiment pas. Qu'a donc ce Yoshimori ? Il est faible, immature, il ne contrôle pas ses sentiments. Il ne fait que provoquer et foncer droit dans les pièges. S'il le voulait, Gen pourrait le tuer sans effort.

Yoshimori est agaçant. Il ne sait que déstabiliser les autres, sans se soucier des difficultés qu'ils auront à retrouver leur équilibre.

Maître Masamori est solide et stable. Il est toujours calme, pas une fois il n'a fait de reproches à Gen quand il perdait le contrôle, quand il avait peur, quand il se décourageait.  
Aucune angoisse n'a pu résister quand maître Masamori passait une main dans ses cheveux en souriant. Et cette magie là, l'héritier légitime ne la surpassera jamais.


End file.
